My Dark Angel
by 15Sakura123
Summary: Valerie's mother who was a vampire hunter was murdered before her eyes when she was 14. 2 years later Valerie and her sister move to Beaver Creek, Colorado. Little does Valerie's sister know that the vampire who killed her family... full summary inside!
1. Summary

Valerie has gone through something terrible. Her mother, Caroline Satari, was murdered by a vampire right before her eyes. Now she and her sister, Mary Satari, have moved to Beaver Creek, Colorado to get away from the memories of their mother. Mary gets a part time job teaching people how to ski while at night she is a vampire hunter. Little did Mary know that the vampire who killed her mother lives in Beaver Creek. The worst part: Valerie knows. Can Valerie keep the deadly secret from her sister and be able to kill this vampire?


	2. Preface

**_Author's Note: Ok, so I wrote this story because of this series of books (Den of Shadows) and I thought they we're like one of the best book series in the world. So even though she won't be reading this, I would like to thank Amelia Atwater-Rhodes for inspiring me with your excellent writing and that you can be an author no matter what age you are (she wrote her first book when she was thirteen). I know people say how sometimes when they listen to music, the song inspires them but well, I was listening to "Famous Last Words" by MCR and this story really isn't based on that song XD. So enough with the chit-chat, here's the preface. Hope you enjoy! (sorry its short)_**

_*****_******

_It was a perfect night tonight.__There was a full moon shining brightly in the sky, complemented by what seemed to be millions of stars, twinkling and playing gleefully in the sky like the school children of summer_._ It was warm with a nice, cool breeze. Until_** he **_came. It all happened so fast I didn't know what to do. Instead of doing something, I just sat there on the ground as her life slowly slipped away. My sister, Mary, was away on a school trip. She didn't know. Instead I just watched. It was the worst thing that dug a huge hole in my chest. There was hardly any blood though; just one vampire, a vampire hunter, and a human girl. My mother whispered to me to run. I did. I ran as fast as I could to the only person that I trusted besides my family. I felt like hours before I got there but when I did it was quiet and dark._

"_Hello? Anybody home?" I asked but there was no answer. Something was different. The house smelled unusual. I look to the right to see something that would scar me for life. There, on the ground, was my cousin, aunt, and uncle on the floor dead. There was so much blood I-I didn't know what to do except scream. I ran outside but was stopped by something. I turned around, and then, _I woke up_. _


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**When I woke up, it was hot. Then I noticed I was sweating.**

'_**It was the same I've been having since it happened two years ago, so why am I freaking out now?' **_**I thought. I was fourteen then, immature, dumb, and shy. I depended on everyone. I was always a nervous person too. When I look back at myself two years ago, I was a sissy. Now I'm brave, not afraid of any creature. I took on the family business: vampire hunting. Ever since my mother was brutally murdered, I hated vampires. Those stupid leeches should never have existed. I've trained for vampire hunting for two years now and have killed many vampires. My mother taught my sister who now taught me.**

**I finally got up and walked downstairs. Mary was at the dining table, signaling me to sit down.**

"**Morning Val," she said quietly.**

"**Morning. What's up?" She gave me a nervous look. " Mary, what's going on?"**

"**Well Val," she paused, thinking whether or not she should tell me but then continued, "I was thinking about something…"**

"**What?"**

"**Val, I have decided that we should move somewhere away from here."**

"**Where to exactly?" This was becoming a drag. Why was this difficult to tell me? I don't care if we move. It's not like I have many friends here.**

"**Well I looked into some jobs for me and there's a good one in Beaver Creek."**

"**Colorado?" My heart was racing. Beaver Creek was where **_**he **_**lived. Now was my big chance to see if my training paid off. I **_**had**_** to kill him. For revenge.**

"**Yes…they have a good school system there and the job is to teach people how to ski. You know how that's my favorite sport." Then she whispered, "I also heard some vampires were causing some trouble up there."**

"**Oh…" was all I could think of saying. I was moving. Moving to Beaver Creek, Colorado. The place where the vampire who killed my mother lives. The worst part: keeping the secret from my sister.**


End file.
